


Accidents Happen

by goopyie



Series: L has a piss kink [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Hey guess what?, L finds out he has a piss kink!, Light gets embarrassed and upset, Light pees himself, M/M, Mild Smut, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess this is porn, its good I swear, read it to know more, they dont fuck tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Light cooks up a plan to get a few minutes of alone time to himself and be rid of the constant presence that is Ryuzaki. But his brilliant plan backfires on him and leaves him embarrassed and upset. While leaving L to deal with his own little problem.





	Accidents Happen

 

It was the seventh day of Light being handcuffed to L. And it was unbearable to say the least. The constant chewing of sweets, the lack of actual sleep, the weird staring, the unbearably annoying way he talked, and the constant need to be working on a case. Light just wished for some solitude, even if it only lasted for a short amount of time.

 

Maybe that was why he had decided it'd be such a marvelous idea to force himself to hold his pee, so he'd be let off to the bathroom and be alone for a bit.

But life was never so generous to him.

 

Instead of the expected outcome of being let off to go to the toilet, he found himself in a rather terrible predicament. One that had the detective chained to him doubting his need to go to the bathroom at all, and keeping him even closer just to teach him a lesson. But there was no lesson to learn, because his bladder  _was_ about to burst. He was irritated, with L and this situation. "Ryuzaki, i am not lying about this! I have a dire need for the restroom, and it is pertinent that you let me go now so i may relieve myself! Unless, that is, you'd rather me go right here and now?!" 

 

Yeah, maybe yelling wasn't the right thing to do. But what else could he do when he could barley move without the threat of his bladder spilling its contents everywhere. 

 

Ryuzaki stared at Light with that same blank stare and empty expression, replying in his signature monotone voice. "Light-kun... There isn't any evidence supporting your claims of a restroom need. Your bladder should not be anywhere close to full since the last time you went, which was not even 2 hours ago. I have doubts that you are telling the truth, so i'm not letting you out of my sight because you must be up to something."

 

Light's eye twitched in irritation. He didn't have time to waste on this annoying chatter when his bladder was so full. 

 

He stood quickly, regretting it as he felt the contents of his bladder slosh around. He suppressed the groan that tried to slip through.

 

"If you won't uncuff me so i can go to the toilet, then you have two options. I either go here and leave you a mess to clean, or you escort me to the toilet right now and not have to worry about a mess. And since i personally do not feel like pissing myself, im heading to the toilet, even if i have to drag you."

 

At the end of his mini-speech, Light took a large step toward the bathroom, hoping to get there quickly. What he was not expecting to happen was L reaching out and pulling him back onto the bed forcefully by his arm. Now this would have been fine if it were not for the fact that he just so happened to fall on his bladder, causing the pressure to spike and his bladder to lose control.

 

He felt the warm liquid traverse down his thighs as he blushed in embarrassment. Looking at the bed and shaking violently, whether from anger or embarrassment was unclear, Light groaned through clenched teeth. L, who hadn't even entertained the idea of Light actually having to go, watched on in surprise.

 

Light's bladder finished emptying itself onto himself and the sheets below, leaving an awkward silence as they both sat wide eyed. L soon cleared his throat and averted his eyes as he spoke to disperse the awkward atmosphere. "I did not know you were actually telling the truth, Light-kun. Please accept my apologies. I will uncuff you so you may go clean yourself up."

 

Light kept his head bowed, still shaking as he spoke. "Y-you- its all your fault! i-if you had just let me go this wouldn't have happened..." Light's voice shook as he spoke, an uncommon thing. L looked on in worry as Light snapped his head up, revealing the tears budding in the corners of his eyes. L, who was absolutely at a loss of words, just gaped at Light like he'd grown a second head.

 

Light continued to glare at L, but it lost its effect as the tears continued to brew in his eyes. "Just uncuff me so i can go clean myself..." L snapped from his daze and nodded, grabbing the key and unlocking Light's cuff. Light instantly stood and scurried off to the bathroom, his pants sticking to him and making a sucking sound each time he moved forward.

 

L continued to sit on the wet bed, staring off at the now closed bathroom door. For some odd reason... He was aroused.


End file.
